


movies end

by sjnsdipity



Series: two sides. [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Exes, Fluff, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Seonghwa-Centric, They aren't idols, kind of a mess, video about past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjnsdipity/pseuds/sjnsdipity
Summary: Seonghwa gives a small smile, wiping at his eyes unashamedly. "We all know," He says, "Deep down we all know. All movies end."the one where wooyoung asks seonghwa to do an interview about why the celebrity it couple broke up and seonghwa can't bring himself to say no.





	movies end

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!!! yall know those twitter aus that are like "exes make a video answering questions about their relationship"?? i got inspiration from those yeeee i hope you enjoy this mess and im sorry for it!!
> 
> hi!!!! tyall know those twitter aus that are like "exes make a video answering questions about their relationship"?? i got inspiration from those yeeee it's also a companion fic to "[paper hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857010)" which is hongjoong's pov!! it doesnt matter which you read first, but i hope you them both!!

Seonghwa has never found it awkward to be in front of a camera. It's where he belongs, it's somewhere he's so comfortable that it's scary, but now? Sitting here now, in front of a camera and only one camera—he feels like he doesn't belong. They haven't even started filming yet, but his throat is kind of tight, his mouth is dry, and he doesn't know where to look.

Wooyoung, pressing buttons on his camera and barking orders to people on the set, doesn't even blink when Seonghwa clears his throat a little too loudly. "Get a bottle of water," He calls to a scared looking assistant, who scrambles so quickly she almost trips over her own feet. "Are you okay?"

It takes Seonghwa a bit to realize that the assistant is holding the water bottle in front of him, and he takes it from her with a small smile. He only realizes when he unscrews the cap that Wooyoung asked him a question. "I'm fine," He tries, but the way he drinks nearly half of the bottle in five seconds says otherwise.

The lights are too bright, but he's used to this. They need to make him look good, dabbing makeup on his face before the video started, even though Wooyoung knows he's going to cry in front of the camera. "I'm fine." Wooyoung gives him an unimpressed look, kind of like  _shut up, I know you better than that._ Seonghwa only shakes his head.

"If you say so." He turns to all of the people standing behind him, raising his voice to be heard by all of them over the noise. "We're going to start now," He says, and it's kind of funny a hush falls over the entire set.  _Like a Korean Moses,_ Seonghwa thinks to himself, and much to his horror, he snorts. It sounds too loud in the silence, but Wooyoung isn't bothered. "If you want to keep your job, I suggest you get out." Everyone floods from the room, whispering to themselves and looking back over their shoulders.

Seonghwa knows it's because of him.  _Oh my god,_ they're all thinking.  _It's MARS! **The** MARS is in our studio right now. _But he's not. Sitting in front of this camera, in front of  _Wooyoung,_ he's not MARS. He's stripped bare, all of his feelings out for everyone to see and nothing left to be hidden. The last time he felt this simple was when he was with—

He shakes his head, looking up at Wooyoung. "Is it on?" He asks, even though he already knows. "Hi everyone! I'm Park Seonghwa and I'm an actor."

"And...?" 

He rolls his eyes at Wooyoung. "And I'm also a singer and a model." Wooyoung gives him a satisfied grin that makes him laugh. "Wooyoung asked me to do this video, and everyone knows I can't say no to him, so... I guess I'm here today to talk about my past relationship with Kim Hongjoong."

He takes a moment to let that sink in. To let himself process it. It didn't hit him until this moment. He's sitting in front of a camera in a sweater—the most dressed down he's been in an interview for a while—and he's going to talk about Hongjoong. When they broke up, they made an agreement to not talk about it to the press or in interviews or anything like that, but Seonghwa wasn't the only one to agree to do this interview with Wooyoung. Hongjoong had agreed to it too. Their fans had wanted them to discuss what happened, they had wanted to know why the "It Couple" of celebrities broke up, but Hongjoong and Seonghwa thought it was too personal. But here they were.

"So how did you guys meet?" Wooyoung asks, because he know that whenever Seonghwa mentions Hongjoong, he falls into memories and thoughts and regrets.

Seonghwa allows a smile to creep onto his face. The story of how they met each other is something that he'll never forget. "I think everyone knows this," He comments. "But Hongjoong and I kind of broke out at the same time—into fame that is. It was the summer of 2014, back before either of us had anything to worry about. I was sixteen and he was almost sixteen, and people started recognizing me when I was cast for a drama called 'Shoulder to Shoulder,' and Hongjoong entered a contest to write a song for the OST. He won, of course."

An overwhelming wave of pride makes his chest tight for a second and he has to pause. "I didn't meet him until the entire cast came together for a little party to watch the final episode and the director invited him." He lets himself remember it.

Hongjoong showed up, a sweater hanging off his shoulder and his skin sunkissed and sunburnt at the same time. Seonghwa remembers blinking at him, head tilted, and Hongjoong only blinked back at him. "I asked how old he was and we talked about everything and nothing for the rest of the night. I don't even think we ended up watching the episode with everyone else," He laughs. He doesn't even give himself time to wonder if he spoke for too long.

Wooyoung has that look in his eyes, like he knows this video is going to get more emotional than either of them thought it would. "How and when did you two start dating?" He asks next.

A brilliant smile blossoms on Seonghwa's face like the sun rises in the morning. "Most people don't know that it was actually an accident. Hongjoong sent a text to me that said  _'do you think I should confess to Seonghwa?'_ but didn't realize that it was me he was texting." Wooyoung laughs behind the camera. Despite having heard the story at least a hundred times, it still makes him laugh.

"I texted him back about it and told him that he should. San told me later that he completely freaked out over it and was close to crying. That was in May of 2015, by the way. Our first date we just went and sat under the stars, and he would point out all of these constellations that I had no clue even existed. We stayed out until the sun came up and our moms and managers yelled at us for  _forever._ " He hasn't smiled this genuinely in front of a camera in at least seven months. 

"What was your favorite thing about your relationship with Hongjoong?" 

His smile only grows wider. "What was my favorite thing about our relationship?" He repeats. "It was comfortable. I was comfortable with Hongjoong, no matter what. I felt like I could tell him everything that was on my mind, and he wouldn't judge me for it. I'm comfortable trusting him, I'm comfortable letting him in."

Wooyoung notices, but doesn't mention how he's using present tense. "What's your favorite memory with him?"

Seonghwa bites his lip, looking away. "I think... I think all of it was my favorite." He takes a moment to go through his memories with Hongjoong, of everything he can remember, and everything that he tried to forget. "We were so young, you know? We were each others first everything. All the good and all the bad together  _meant_ something."

"How long were you two together?"

There it is. That's the question that changes the vibe of the entire relationship. The previous questions were all act one—the time where everything was happy and developing. What's coming next is act two. The time where everything started to fall apart. His smile fades like the sun goes down. "We were together for three years and two months. We broke up in July 2018—this year."

It hurts talking about it. It hurts like hell. He's never gone this into detail about his relationship with Hongjoong with anyone. It's opening scars that hadn't even fully closed. Wooyoung starts to turn the camera off when he notices how Seonghwa's mood has dropped, but Seonghwa only shakes his head. "It's okay," He insisted, "It's fine. What's the next question?" He doesn't bother trying to hide his hurt.

"Why did your relationship end?" 

He knew it was coming, so why does it hit him so hard? "I think it was gradual. There wasn't one big event, it was more of a bunch of small things that just... built up. Like I said, we were both young. We were both young and always in the public eye, and it all started to become too much. He was always with someone touring and making music, and I was on tour at separate moments and doing shoots. It was hard."

He remembers how much it hurt when he first realized that they were drifting apart. It felt like his heart was breaking, like someone had just grabbed it in their fist and squeezed without stopping. "It hurt," He corrects. The tears finally start welling up in his eyes, and Wooyoung starts frowning behind the camera.

"Seonghwa—"

He shakes his head at Wooyoung, blinking quickly to get the tears to go away. It doesn't work. "Our relationship went from being so clear to being like a picture that was taken out of focus. We tried to fix it. We really tried to fix it. But physical distance lead to emotional distance, and at that point, everything just spiraled out of control. It was unfixable. But it's no ones fault—some things just fall apart and we were one of those things. We both knew it so we just—we both decided to end it."

Wooyoung doesn't try to stop this time because he knows that Seonghwa will be stubborn and just tell him to keep going. "Do you regret the break up?"

Seonghwa almost laughs. Does he regret it? Most definitely. Sometimes he still wakes up and expects Hongjoong to be right there next to him. Sometimes he accidentally puts Hongjoong's favorite things in the cart when he shops for himself. He acts like Hongjoong still lives with him but he doesn't. "I think it's impossible for me _not_ to." He wants to say more, but he can't bring himself to.

"How did you move on?"

"I don't think I have yet. That's the thing about relationships, it ends, but when it really matters, does it ever actually  _end_?" He shakes his head at himself. "Sorry. Hongjoong was always better with words than me." 

Wooyoung shakes his head, "It's okay. Do you still love him?"

His entire world falters for a moment. Everything seems to stop. Wooyoung had given him a list of questions before the interview began, and this wasn't one of the questions on it. He hadn't expected this one, which is what makes his answer even more painful. "Of course I still love Hongjoong." Everything slips from his mind. He forgets that the camera is on, that Wooyoung is listening to him, that Hongjoong is going to watch this video and he just lets himself go.

"He was... He  _is_ my first. My first kiss, my first relationship, my first time, my first everything. If I'm being honest with myself, I expected him to be my last everything, too. I really did expect us to just... last forever. It seemed like we were going to, but even though we didn't, I think... I think I'll always love Hongjoong."

"Is there anything you want to say to him?"

"I want to say thank you. For being there for me all those years, and for being such a big part of my life. I hope you're doing well, Hongjoong, and I really hope that you're smiling every day of your life." Tears slide down his cheeks and he can't stop them, so he just accepts them, laughing a little at himself even though he knows it's perfectly acceptable for him to be crying. "I'm sorry," He apologizes to Wooyoung and to the camera. "I didn't think I would cry this much." He knew he was going to cry, but he didn't realize that he was going to  _cry_ cry. "Our relationship was like a movie, I think." 

Seonghwa gives a small smile, wiping at his eyes unashamedly. "But deep down we all know," He says, "All of us. All movies end, don't they?"

**Author's Note:**

> so... that's that! if you liked this don't forget to read [paper hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857010) as well!! i hope you liked it!!


End file.
